1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative lamp supporting layered petals design, in particular to a decorative lamp or Christmas lamp that can be constructed by stacking multiple corolla shells on the receptacle to create a layered petals design for boosting the ornamental lighting atmosphere.
2. Description of Related Arts
Decorative lamps have long been used as decorations during the Christmas seasons and in numerous private celebrations. They are also widely used by businesses in conjunction with their market activities, so as to create the desirable lighting effect on the product advertisement to catch the attention of potential customers. However, there has been few innovations in the line of decorative lamps, and the market is largely saturated by conventional decorative lamps.
Recently, a type of decorative lamp appeared on the market that has discrete petals on the corolla portion. The petals are designed over the surface of a cylindrical tube, and several of these are placed over the lamp bulb like sleeve tubes, each on top of the other, so as to bring on a column of colorful floral lighting under the illumination from the stamen. These decorative lamps with many different configurations have been favored by many consumers. Soon after the first batch, manufacturers made further improvements by making the stamen with a transparent material, so that many more colors can be added to the decorative lamp under illumination.
According to the design of the above-mentioned decorative lamps, since the cylindrical tubes are just inserted with the center hole thereof fitting over the lamp bulb, using the tube itself to hold on to the hub, their overall structure is not very steady in the first place. Furthermore, only a single layer of flower petals can be created around the periphery of the cylindrical tube. Several attempts trying to create multiple petal layers have been unsuccessful, due to the extra weight and stability considerations, and the resultant decorative lamp also lacks the dazzling effect that can be observed in the present invention by creating a layered petals design.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a decorative lamp supporting layered petals design by stacking multiple corolla shells over the receptacle to create a layered petals design to boost the ornamental lighting atmosphere.
The secondary object of the invention is to provide a suitable retaining apparatus for holding multiple corolla shells in between the outer shell and the receptacle to form a robust assembly.
The decorative lamp supporting multiple layered petals design basically comprises:
a lamp bulb installed on the receptacle; and
inner and outer corolla shells engulfing the lamp bulb.
The decorative lamp in accordance with the invention is characterized in that the receptacle has a catch strap protruding from one side with a flexible structure.
The decorative lamp in accordance with the invention is characterized in that the inner corolla shell has a petal ring and a cup at the base, and a vertical stem extending downward from one side of the cup with a hook at the end.
The decorative lamp in accordance with the invention is characterized in that the outer corolla shell has a petal ring with a cup, such that the inner perimeter of the outer corolla shell fits over the outer perimeter of the inner corolla shell.
The decorative lamp in accordance with the invention is characterized in that another corolla shell can be fitted in between the inner and outer corolla shells, and the middle corolla shell also has a petal ring with a cup, such that the middle corolla shell fits over the outer perimeter of the inner corolla shell and under the inner perimeter of the outer corolla shell.
The decorative lamp in accordance with the invention is characterized in that the middle corolla shell has a slot at the rim of the cup allowing the vertical stem of the inner corolla shell to pass through during physical assembly.
The decorative lamp in accordance with the invention is also characterized in that the inner corolla shell has multiple locating ribs on the outer surface of the cup portion, and the outer corolla shell has corresponding offset grooves on the inner surface of the cup portion for locating the inner and outer corolla shells.
The decorative lamp in accordance with the invention is also characterized in that the offset grooves appearing on the inner surface of the outer corolla shell extend downward from the top edge for a certain depth.
The decorative lamp in accordance with the invention is also characterized in that the outer surface of the cup portion of the inner corolla shell has an offset ring near the upper rim for fitting the installation ring on the external fixture.